Mortal Kombat XI
'''Mortal Kombat XI '''is an upcoming fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat '' series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, and Xbox 360, which is scheduled for release on June 11, 2020. Gameplay ''Mortal Kombat XI ''features new and returning gameplay elements. The game Introduces a new Super-Moves System where the player is allowed to perform a Level 1 Super-Move draining 1 Super-Meter Bar, Level 2 Super-Move draining 2 Super-Meter Bar, A finisher which drains all the 5 Super-Meter Bars, In addition to the return of Special Moves, the Super Moves are constant in every character variation while the special moves change, The finisher is considered another name for the X-Ray move. The Variations System will also return with 3 Variations for each character, with some may have a unique costumes, in addition to that, Tag Team and Handicap Matches also return in this game. NetherRealm Development Team also promised the fans to have more returning and new gameplay elements, which will be announced later Plot Full Story : Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode After Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself to purify Shinnok's corruption of the Jinsei Chamber by coupling Shinnok's own godly power with his. In doing so, the dark energy he absorbed slowly changed his mind and heart over time which led him to question his methods in spending centuries battling the worlds' most evil foes in Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok and Quan Chi. After later becoming a vengeful and wrath driven demigod, he suddenly changes tactics and invades Outworld and claims dominion over the realm while sub-ruling the Netherealm with Kitana and Liu Kang and revives every dead warrior from the past tournaments,Onaga is the only hero who has to join the forces of earthrealm and the shirai ryu to defeat raiden and save earthrealm forever, Kharacters ''Mortal Kombat XI ''contains the characters, a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and moveset. So far more Characters are confirmed and more 5 DLC's: Playable Kharacters *Shang Tsung *Scorpion *Skarlet *Sonya *Cassie Cage *Tanya *Ermac *Kotal Kahn *Erron Black *Cyrax *Goro (downloadable DLC) *Kitana (Released In The Beginning Of Story Mode) *Jade *Fujin *Smoke *Sub-Zero *Liu Kang (Released In The Beginning Of Story Mode) *Oroch Hell Beast(As Goro in MKX, downloadable DLC, but it is a stronger due to death of Moloch and the crippling of Goro.) *Raiden(Final Boss, and playable character, released later in the story mode). *Reptile *Sareena *Tremor *Bo Rai Cho *Rain *One Being *Tak/Ferra *Takeda *Nightwolf *Jax *Stryker *Kabal *Sektor New Kharacters *Dylan Jacob - The Son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its new leader. He is Bad. *Acmin Stevensin - A Powerful Gunslinger Of Kung Lao,He is on the quest to kill someone who don't know him. He is Good *Lord Cockatrice - Former Emperor Of Orderrealm,He Claims The Great Emperor "The Great Cockatrice" To Kill His Ancestors,Slim and Army.He is Good *Tak - New companion for Ferra, replacing Torr. Tak is the rider who chose Ferra and controls her, so as Ferra made Torr in Mortal Kombat X, Torr died in the process of transformation of Ferra and Tak replaces Him. He is neutral as Ferra. *Devina - A Evil Counterpart Of Kung Lao,He Serves Onaga in general. He Is Bad *Sohio - A Evil Counterpart Of Shang Tsung,He Serves Onaga in general. He Is Bad *Groucho Kahn - A Accent Human Of The Earthrealm.,He Is The Member Of The Forces Of Earthrealm. He Is Good *Maki - A powerful sorceress of Outworld, she destroyed the copies of Mileena thanks to a powerful spell created by her with the help of his magic book. She serves in the court of Kotal Kahn as his biggest ally. She is neutral. *Gore - A stone creature that serves Kotal Kahn, he more than Ferra / Torr and is very strong. It is neutral. *Vapor - She is the Female version of Smoke and Smoke's sister. Vapor's hair is Smoky Gray.She is Neutral. Non Playable Kharacters *Jacqui Briggs - Appears In Onaga's Colosseum,She Is Chained Up *Kung Jin - Appears In Onaga's Colosseum,He Is Chained Up Bosses * Devina (Sub-Boss 1) * Sohio(Sub-Boss 2) * Goro ( Sub-Boss 3 ) * Onaga (Final Boss) - (In the third round, Onaga gets a more menacing appearance, after corrupting the Fear Santuariy). Arenas *Onaga's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Dragon King style, enhanced with gold and precious stones, where Kotal Kahn is defeated by Onaga and finally gives the release of The Dragon King's Army. *Netherealm Church - A Church place with bells ringing,statues simaller to the Mortal Kombat 1995 movie and clouds which attack you with lighting. *Jinsei Chamber - The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Onaga. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is where is the chapter of Bo Rai Cho. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeat the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. * Modes Single Player Modes * Story Mode - see this * Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-boss Devina and Sohio, Goro and final Boss Onaga, Endless Tower has no boss or sub bosses * Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides * Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges * Challenge Tower - 300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time * Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) * Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes * Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. * Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. * Versus Mode (Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster player who does the challenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle / Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). * Faction Wars returns. * King Of The Hill (Online Only) Online Konquest A new mode that takes player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, learn variations from kharacters such as Sub-Zero and Scorpion, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Finishers *Hara Kiri Returns *Fatality Returns *Friendship Returns Category:Games